Bruised
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set in series 3 after Ruth is saved by Danny. How does Harry feel about the whole case? How can he begin to reconcile what happened with what he knows about his Intelligence Analyst? Can he push his feelings and keep going? One shot.


**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. All copyright belongs to Kudos and BBC Television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. Was watching Series 4 the other day and I know there have been lots of post episode stories relating to this I thought I'd have a go.**

**Bruised.**

Harry sat in his office, computer screen open and ignored as he tried to push the image of Andrew Forstrell out of his mind. He had never trusted the man and was sure Ruth had only agreed to go to dinner with him because she had felt sorry for the man. It was obvious she wasn't attracted to him, no matter what Fiona and Samantha said when they thought they were not overheard. He shook his head, mentally chastising himself. Danny had saved Ruth. It was his quick thinking and knowledge of Ruth's hate of mobile phones in general that had saved her life. Not his. He had been too slow, assuming that Ruth would send a text to say she was ill. He glared at the desk in front of him, knowing Ruth had never taken a sick day since she had arrived at Thames House.

"Harry?" His eyes snapped up as the woman he was thinking of walked into his office. "Are you alright?"

"Isn't it I that should be asking you that?" Ruth smiled slightly, blushing as she stepped further into his office.

"No." She paused. "I'm fine and I swear if one more person asks me that I will scream."

"Then I best not." Harry smiled slightly as Ruth looked away. "What can I do for you?" He watched as her blush deepened slightly and tried not to get his hopes up. She was young, very intelligent and beautiful. He was old, slow and clearly loosing his edge. There was no way she would look at him, especially as he was her boss.

"I'm worried about Danny."

"Danny spent most of today worried about you." Harry held her gaze. "Why?"

"Zoe."

"What about her?"

"He hasn't been right since she had to go. I know they were only friends but I think it has hit him hard. He just hasn't been himself. Biting Adam's head off, snapping at Colin and Malcolm. It isn't him."

"He's missing her." Harry sighed. "He lived with the girl for three years. I am not surprised he is acting a little out of sorts." She nodded as she tugged her sleeves further down her wrists so that her hands were almost hidden by the woolen sleeves of her grey cardigan. Harry frowned slightly as she stepped backwards.

"Yes, but."

"Ruth." Harry paused. "If today has taught me anything it is to trust the instincts of my team. Danny knew you were in trouble. That text message Sam received should have told me something was wrong. As Danny said you never send text messages."

"No, I don't. I always send them to the wrong person or the don't send them." She sighed. "It's just too fidley."

"You and technology." Harry shook his head. "I should have known you were in trouble. I am sorry."

"Harry Pearce apologising." Ruth shook her head. "Wonders will never cease."

"Well, don't tell everyone." He smiled as Ruth bit her lip. "I have a reputation to uphold." Ruth smiled slightly, moving her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Harry frowned and she immediately realised what she had done.

"I."

"Your arm."

"It's ok." She pulled her wrist to her chest as Harry reached out and took it. "It's only a bruise. Probably where I was trying to get out of the handcuffs."

Harry felt the anger well within his stomach. Quiet, delicate Ruth who would never hurt a fly had been forced into handcuffs, her hands and wrists bruising from the force. Ruth focused her eyes on the deep blue tie Harry wore, blushing furiously.

"Ruth, these look painful." He watched as she bit her lip. The dark green and browny red marks circled her wrist as he turned her arm. "You should see the doctor."

"I'm fine." Ruth's breath caught in her throat as she realised how close Harry was. In that moment she was glad the others had left for the evening. Even Malcolm had gone to the pub.

"You should have them looked at."

"Bruises heal, Harry." She sighed. "I've had them before and I will again."

"But these are bad." Harry gently rubbed his thumb along the damaged skin. Ruth nodded as she felt his thumb working over her skin.

"I've had bad ones before." Ruth sighed. "I'll be fine, Harry. I always am." Harry nodded as the Pods whooshed open. Fiona walked into the Grid, smirking slightly as she saw the couple in the inner office. Harry stepped back from Ruth as Ruth closed her eyes, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. Fiona waved slightly mouthing the word 'Keys' as she stepped backwards. Harry glared, knowing his meeting with Ruth would be common knowledge and a new source of gossip by the morning. "I have to go." Ruth stated quietly before disappearing out of the office and into the night. Harry stayed where he was, watching her go. In that moment he knew, he would never be so stupid again. There was no way he was going to let anyone else hurt Ruth. Not while he had a say in things. Shaking his head, he berated himself once more before turning back to his desk. He could still feel Ruth's eyes burning a hole in his tie, her skin under his fingers. It was then he knew, really knew he'd die before he let anything else happen to her.

###############

A/N not the story I was intending to come up with but I hope you like it. Please review x


End file.
